Princess Rosie and the Three Wild Swans
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *Fairy tale AU!* Princess Rosie adores her three brothers, and they her. When their evil stepmother curses the brothers to be swans, Rosie must venture forth to find a way to save them... all whilst enduring hurtful rumours, a shy crown Prince who is head over heels for her and remaining mute- at the cost of her brothers' lives... cover was made by my amazing sister, Raphianna!
1. A Prince is Born, The Queen is Dead

Author's Notes: This is an adaption of 'The Wild Swans' by Hans Christian Andersen, with TTTE characters. I only own changes made to this story; both the fairy tale and Thomas and his friends belong to their owners.

In addition, I am altering Sudrian history for this AU.

….

Once upon a time, a handsome, good hearted and judicious king called Godred I ruled a tiny but wealthy kingdom which ran from Vicarstown to Brendam. He loved his subjects and ensured the laws were fair, and justice delivered promptly and fairly in the courts.

In addition, he adored his wife, Queen Margaret, and together, they cherished their three children- their two sons; Prince Edward, the elder son and oldest child, and Gordon, the youngest child and their younger son. And lastly, they had a beautiful daughter named Rose, or Rosie, after her glowing red cheeks, who was their only daughter.

Our story begins approximately three months after the eldest prince celebrated his 13th birthday, as Queen Margaret was with child once again, and she was both joyous and content, for she knew that, once he or she was born, her royal brood would be complete.

"I hope to bring you all a little brother or sister," she told the children with a smile on her fair, kind face, lined with traces of middle age.

"Whichever it is, we love the baby already, Mother," Smiled Rosie lovingly.

"Yes, indeed!" Agreed Edward. Gordon said nothing, but they didn't need an answer from him; they knew already that he was excited about their new sibling- for the three children were extremely close and knew each other almost as much as they knew themselves- even their most innermost emotions.

But the king was less delighted with the news, and, out of concern for the welfare of his wife, he spoke with her in private once the children went upstairs to read. "My dear, the royal physician said that another pregnancy could potentially kill you. I do not want to lose you, Margaret." He reminded her seriously- for Gordon's birth had nearly robbed Margaret of her life after enduring a difficult labour.

"Dear, Dr. Hans said that to me nearly ten years ago." She replied boldly, her sky blue eyes blazing with determination into his own hazel ones. "I will have this baby. Besides, if I die having this child, it is God's Will; no more, no less."

King Godred, not seeing his wife swayed from her oath of motherhood, knew he could not argue more on the matter. "Very well, my love; I cannot argue with you anymore. I just do not wish to lose you nor the child. I love you."

"I love you too," Replied Queen Margaret, and the couple delved into a rare, unroyal passionate kiss to express their love, before breaking away. He took her hand in his, and they shared a loving smile at the thought of their newborn child.

…..

The months went by; Rosie turned 11 years old in the autumn of that year, Gordon reached his ninth birthday in the spring; and two weeks before the baby was due, Edward celebrated his 14th birthday. They were getting more and more excited for their new baby sibling, especially after the Crown Prince's birthday. Once Edward's birthday celebrations had tided over, the three royal siblings counted down the days until they would finally have a new little brother or sister to love and care for.

…..

So, it came as no surprise that when the due date for the baby finally came, and the queen went into labour, the three children were bursting with excitement at having their new baby brother or sister at last- but they were also awfully bored at how long the labour was taking. ' _Surely it couldn't take that long to have a baby!_ ' they all thought. The three hovered outside the room in which their mother was delivering their sibling, so that they could all the quicker at seeing him when he was finally born.

"So, do you think we're getting a new brother or sister, Rosie?" Asked Edward, to pass the time. Also, Edward was a very curious young prince, who liked to ask questions and learn about the world. But, he was also rather wise for his age, so he'd make a perfect teacher for the baby.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it was a new brother or a new sister- I'd still love them." Rosie answered, honestly. She supposed a new sister would be interesting- but she was used to having brothers, and she often played games with them.

"Well, I hope it's a brother!" Gordon boasted.

"… I'm with both of you," Finished Edward, ignoring how Gordon just announced his opinion without being asked. "I'd also love our new sibling, regardless- but I am leaning for a new brother." He finished, with a sheepish smile at Rosie.

"What do you think it'll be called?" she asked, to change the subject. The trio pondered this; they remembered a great deal of their parents' friends and relatives who could become the baby's namesake.

"Well, I do think Thomas would be a nice name if it's a boy," Edward mused, to which Gordon merely snorted.

"What, after mad old Uncle Thomas, Duke of Crovan's Gate?" He asked his older brother, prompting Edward to hold a hand over Gordon's mouth.

"Shush! Do you want Mother to hear you?" But he was silently laughing. Rosie too was trying to hold back her amusement at her brother's bluntness. "And, Gordon, I merely thought it would be a good name for our brother, if we have one."

Before Gordon could answer, a loud cry was heard from behind the door- the wail of a newborn infant.

The trio looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear. Their new sibling was here! They almost lost it when the midwife opened the door, holding the newborn babe in her arms. But they were confused to see the midwife frowning, not smiling.

…..

The King was promptly summoned, and he was informed, with no small amount of sadness from the doctor and the midwife, that Queen Margaret had sadly passed on to the next world, living behind a newborn son.

The King sighed and mopped his brow. He could not grieve yet- his children must be told they were now motherless and must learn to live without her.

Understandably they grieved for their mother when they learned the news. They wept, and Gordon became angry as well that she had to leave without saying goodbye. But there was nothing that could be done. She was gone, and arrangements had to be made for her funeral.

As for the newborn prince, he was christened Prince Thomas, after the dead queen's poor, mad brother- whom had once been a grand and loyal duke, and a loving brother to the queen before he allegedly travelled to Scotland and built a manor for ducks.

…..

That night, the nursery door swung open, and three shadowy figures swooped in, as silent as Death. They tiptoed to the cradle in the room, which was lit by a shaft of moonlight streaming in from a long window. On the bed nearby, a nurse was fast asleep, snoring as loud as a pig's, but they paid this no heed. Three curious faces peeked over the top of the cradle.

Their baby brother was a precious sight to behold. His little face was pale and smooth, like a cherub. His lips looked like a little rosebud, and his little hands were smaller than Rosie's smallest finger. He was covered in white blankets and wearing a matching nightgown.

"He's so small…" Rosie whispered in awe, admiring how her brother's skin was almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Indeed…" Breathed Edward.

"And we're his older siblings." Gordon finished silently. They looked down at him, allowing silence to take over as they gazed and reveled in the new addition to their family

"When he's older, I'll teach him what I know," Edward vowed solemnly, crossing his left hand over his heart.

"And I'll protect him from all that is wrong in the world, no matter what," his brother swore.

"And should any misfortune befall him, I will gladly commit any sacrifice to save him." Rosie spoke, her words ringing round the three- both in the moment, and for a long time to come.


	2. A Trip to the Village

Eight years had passed, since the birth of Prince Thomas and the death of Queen Margret.

That day was a hard day to describe for both royals and commoners alike. They were all devastated at the loss of their beloved Queen, but knew they had now a baby Prince in their presence.

Knowing the kindly Queen Margret would want her baby's day of life to be celebrated, the kingdom rejoiced, Margret never far from their thoughts.

Now, an eight year old small bundle of joy danced through Godred's palace every day.

However on this particular day, Thomas walked through the many halls of the palace, plagued by not only boredom, but loneliness as well.

All his older siblings were away doing royal business. Edward was meeting with his Father, Gordon, learning how to sword fight, and Rosie, learning how to ballroom dance, leaving Thomas to his own amusements. He was still too young to learn anything of such significance, so he was left alone.

Finally, he reached his shared room with his siblings and walked inside.

Four beds were spread across the room, three of them covered with blue blankets and white pillows with gold trimming, and the other in a similar fashion, instead covered with lavender blankets rather than blue.

The walls were white with some gold designs painted on courtesy of his older sister Rosie. The ceilings were high and there was a silver chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. And finally, most notable, the carpet was made out of the finest royal red velvet.

Thomas smiled. This was the room where all four of them could be themselves. No lessons, no rules, no expectations- the place that was truly theirs.

Thomas took a deep breath and began twirling round the room gracefully, like he was waltzing at a ball.

He could imagine himself, dancing, holding hands with a boy he dreamed of; a boy with black and red hair, sparkling, molten red eyes ablaze with love; he himself wearing a blue/grey ballgown, along with a silver crown studded with pearl drops and sapphires.

... Hang on, he hadn't even tried on a dress before!

Curious now, he crept over to his sister's wardrobe, and flung open the doors.

A lot of her dresses were lavender coloured, but he picked a simple, pretty dress that had gold fleur de lis along the hem. He knew his sister could no longer fit this dress and quickly changed clothes before he looked in the full length bronze ornate mirror. Decorated with angels and flowers, as well as a bejewelled Sodor flag perched on the top, he looked at his reflection.

He looked... beautiful, he thought. He felt free, too- like he had just opened a window on a warm, sunny day. He twirled round again, grinning at how the dress flowed to his pale white ankles and dainty feet.

It was much easier to move around in a dress than the normal suits he wore.

Biting his lip nervously, he made his decision.

Still in his sister's dress, he left his room, and walked to his Father's throne room.

Since Godred was still meeting with Edward, both he and his eldest son saw Thomas in the delicate cloth and were greatly shocked.

Thomas kneeled before both of them, and explained his situation. For a moment of fun, he tried on one of Rosie's old dresses. But that changed when he felt how different it was to be in a dress rather than pants- it was a good kind of different.

And he requested rather than suits, if it were alright for him to wear dresses instead.

Godred stared down at Thomas with kind eyes. O, how his youngest reminded him so much of his treasured late wife. Gordon did as well with his similar appearance, but he seemed to take on Godred's own attitude, whereas Thomas took after Margret still.

He was gentle, kind, fiercely loyal, and sweet. How could anyone deny him? Godred was sure there were people in the world that do just that, but he wouldn't.

So he agreed happily, and made arrangements for tailors to fit Thomas for dresses.

…

"C'mon, let's go and see them!" Fifteen-year-old Prince Thomas shouted excitedly leaping out of the royal carriage in a very unroyal fashion, his light blue ankle length dress swaying around him freely.

"Thomas, slow down!" Edward, now a handsome young man of 29, said with a laugh as he stepped out of the carriage after his youngest brother. "They're not going anywhere!"

"No, but we are- and Gordon claims to be faster than me!" The younger boy replied cheekily, beaming as Gordon and Rosie clambered out of the coach after their elder brother.

"I heard that!" Protested Gordon, but he had a huge smile on his face, and Rosie overheard some quiet snickers under his breath. It was always amusing and endearing watching Thomas getting excited, as he was always so eager to go and explore new places and do new things.

Rosie smiled as she looked round the busy town; there were people bustling to and fro, working at the shops and milling the streets in ever-winding throngs of brown, green, yellow and white. Smells of fish, freshly baked bread, perfumes and meat wafted towards their noses as they walked up the street.

Gordon quickly got ahead with Thomas, and Rosie caught up with Edward, who was waiting for her. "It's always nice visiting here." She said to him, who nodded in reply.

"Indeed- I'm glad Father gave me time off from diplomacy duties to come with you three." He agreed, offering his arm to Rosie, who just shook her head and skipped in front of him.

"Yes- this won't be the same without you," Replied Rosie sincerely, taking his hand in her own, and the two siblings shared a smile as they followed their younger brothers past the Black Crown Tavern and the apothecary to a small bakery nestled in the corner of the street. A wooden sign above the door read: "Hold's Bakery."

Thomas excited pushed the door open and burst inside.

….

"Ah, our favourite guests have arrived!" Announced a short, dumpy man as the four trooped through tiny but homely bakery.

Tables were filled with freshly baked loaves, and newly decorated cakes poked up at every corner of the room- there was chocolate, mint, lavender, lemon, honey, orange, lime, cherry- the list went on, as did the fragrant air of the little shop the Hold family called their home and living.

"Good morning, Mr. Hold," Replied Edward politely. "You have some very fine wares today." He added, allowing himself to sniff the air. The smell of apples was particularly pleasing to him- as was the taste….

"Oh yes," the old baker agreed solemnly. "We've been busy, the whole four of us- the wife's knackered, ye see, and I am about ready to sit down myself." He added, mopping his brow. "You lot here to sample more of our cakes, or did you stop by for Toby and Flora?"

"Well, both, sir," Explained Rosie, sheepishly. "If we may, of course."

"Certainly! They've been working hard, they deserve some time off. As for those cakes…" he held out a tray in offering- on which were dainty sized cakes, much like the ones on the table.

Delighted, they all took one each, allowing their delicious treats to melt in their mouths "Delicious! Thank you!" they all said happily, their mouths savouring the sweet, sweet tastes, whilst the baker marched to the kitchen door and bellowed "TOBY! FLORA! WE HAVE VISITORS!" before returning to join the four royal children. "How are your lessons coming along?" He asked Edward cordially. "Feel ready to be the new king yet?"

"More than ready!" Laughed Edward. "Though I do wish my Latin tutor was less… well…" he hesitated.

"Dull?" Gordon put in.

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes." Edward answered, giving Gordon an indescribable look.

"What about your astronomy tutor?" Thomas asked innocently. "You have a crush on her."

"No, I don't." Edward replied, quickly, causing Gordon to chuckle.

"Really? You told us yourself that Miss Molly was quite a pretty picture." Gordon said, chuckling.

Edward blushed and frowned. "You can find someone pretty, but don't have to be romantically attracted to them. Besides, I'm not really attracted to women…. I, instead find Henry to be rather dashing…" He mumbled the last part with a blush on his face, fiddling with the cape draped over his shoulders.

His siblings stared at him with wide, yet amused eyes- but not for long, as Flora and Toby Hold came in.

Toby was dressed in brown trousers and a matching tunic, and Flora wore an old yellow summer dress with an apron over it. Toby's short, brown hair and Flora's long blonde hair was mussed and covered in flour, as were their freckled cheeks.

"Hello, Toby, hello Flora!" the four royal siblings greeted warmly. They didn't mind that their friends weren't exactly presentable.

"Hello!" The two Hold siblings replied in kind, bowing (Flora realized her mistake and curtsied, just as they were taught to do by their parents).

"How have you been?" Thomas asked curiously, dusting some flour off his dress.

"We're all well here. And how might Your Highnesses be?" Smiled Toby.

"We're well, and all the better for seeing our friends." Edward answered with a smile. Toby and Flora blushed under their flour stained cheeks.

"We've heard you've… been busy," Said Gordon, feeling much more awkward at making small talk.

"Oh, yes we have!" Toby agreed, and Flora nodded shyly in affirmation. "We've been running backwards and forwards on our feet non-stop!"

"…yes, we have," Flora admitted, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "We've been serving customers and helping mother make the bread and pastries for the day." She told them, looking at Rosie.

"Well, you're very enthusiastic." Rosie told her. "This bakery is the finest in all the kingdom!"

Mr. Hold laughed. "And to think, old Geoffrey said I couldn't make it as the most successful baker!" He chortled, dusting down his apron, which, like Flora's, was also flour-covered. "I certainly showed him!"

"Geoffrey? Who's Geoffrey?" Asked Gordon in confusion, looking between Toby and Mr. Hold, hoping for some explanation into the matter.

"Just some business rival of mine," Replied Mr. Hold, loftily. "Mind, I think 'rival' might be too strong a word!" He burst out laughing.

"Harold! I told you to stop making fun of Geoffrey! It is not nice!" A shrill voice scolded.

"Yes, Jane," Grumbled Mr. Hold, as Mrs. Jane Hold ploddled into the bakery from the kitchen. She nearly shrieked when she saw their two children talking to the princes and princess… without cleaning themselves up!

"What do you two think you're doing?!" She demanded, marching up to them and taking them by the ear. "I told you to get cleaned up and look presentable for royal company!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Hold," the princess replied sweetly. "Please, there really is no need to make a fuss for our sake."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Replied the baker's wife, and Rosie allowed her hand to cover her face and sigh. She would have groaned in frustration, but she was certain Edward would disapprove.

After talking to the Hold family for nearly a half hour longer, the four siblings said goodbye, and returned to their carriage with a fresh cake from their friends.

…

"The Holds are always so generous, aren't they?" Edward asked casually as they disembarked from their carriage back at the palace, once they had returned from their weekly visit to the town.

"Indeed," Gordon agreed, dusting some stray flour off his trousers. "But it isn't the best place to remain splendid!" He grumbled, watching stray flour fly off his legs and get carried on the wind.

"Well, the Greens have a far messier occupation, remember?" his brother reminded him with a smile. "Shall we go and pay them a visit before Father catches us going rogue?"

"I suppose…. Wait, where are Rosie and Thomas?" Asked Gordon suddenly, realizing that their brother and sister were no longer at their side, as they normally were.

"I… don't know," Replied the Crown Prince, confused. "They were here when we stopped and got out. Is this a new method of the assassins and ransom seekers?" He wondered.

Gordon said nothing, but, on hearing footsteps approach the carriage, quietly pulled Edward close behind him and reached for his sword in its scabbard. Without further hesitation, he swiftly withdrew his faithful weapon and aimed the blade-

-right in the face of a baffled Henry Green.


	3. The King's New Bride

"Put your sword down, Gordon!" Edward yelled, understandably panicked, as their friend and gardener had very nearly got a sword through the nose.

"Oh, hello to you too," he said semi-sarcastically. "What's up?"

"We just returned from our visit to the town," Gordon told him, pompously.

"Nothing happened this time, did it?" he asked Edward, who practically blanched at an old memory from long ago.

"No, no- it was calm, uneventful," He replied smoothly. He did not want to think of their trips to the village in their younger days; such as when a seven-year-old Thomas unintentionally stole a pocket watch as a gift for Edward.

Or the time Rosie got separated from them one winter whilst preparing for Christmas in the village- and ended up becoming a midwife to the bartender's eldest daughter when she went into labour during a bad snowfall that left them all stranded from the castle.

Or the time that Gordon got drunk at 'The Black Crown' tavern on the eve of his 20th birthday and unintentionally started a brawl with a muscular Scottish blacksmith named Murdoch, then duelled with him on the back of a donkey.

Edward never quite got over the shocking memory of finding a shirtless, shoeless and confused Gordon sitting in the fountain when he was out on an early morning walk. He had a black eye, a bad headache- and wet breeches to boot.

The duck who somehow stole his doublet for a nest as not to be questioned about, either. Unless they were willing to endure the consequences from Gordon himself.

"Well, that's a relief." Henry replied, grinning on seeing Edward's blushing face. He was present when Thomas took the watch (in the child's defense, he didn't realize that he had to pay for it) but not for when Gordon had done his drunken stunt- though he did double over in laughter when he heard the story from a mortified Edward.

"How have things been here, Henry?" Edward asked cordially, managing an apologetic smile at their abrupt – and potentially lethal- hello.

"Well, I just finished work on the roses." Henry answered slowly, looking at Gordon cautiously as he spoke.

"Took you long enough," Sniped Gordon- who got elbowed sharply in the ribs by his brother.

"I was sick for a whole week!" the poor gardener protested. "Percy can't manage all my work on his own, so the roses had to be left until I could return."

"Never mind," Said Edward. "I don't suppose you've seen…."

"Your brother and sister went around there," Henry jerked a thumb backwards. "I guess Thomas and Percy must have a mind connection, somehow- he came flying by as Percy was following me."

"No surprise," Gordon smiled, sheathing his sword. "Lead on, Henry!"

…..

Henry took the two princes back the way he had come, across a beautiful courtyard and steps lain with a blue-tinged rock. This had been taken from the 'Blue Mountain', so named for its famous colour. Currently, it was rarely sourced here on Sodor and therefore very expensive.

Leading them towards the gardens, Henry smiled when he saw Rosie sketching the roses in her sketchbook that she always had on her. She was a marvelous artist, but never liked to admit it. Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy were racing round the garden, laughing mirthfully. They circled round fountains, skirted hedges and dodged flowerbeds- or least Percy did. Thomas occasionally stumbled into them, but no one minded.

"Well, at least they haven't been kidnapped by the kingdom's most modern assassins," Gordon teased his brother. Edward merely pouted, and gave Gordon a playful shove, careful not to do it too hard.

Gordon just laughed.

….

"I'll get you this time, Thomas!" Percy called out cheekily.

"Try me!" Thomas replied, laughing, picking up speed. Boy, did it feel good to run! It was nice being with Percy again- being with him made his princely duties less boring. "I'm going to win!" Thomas cheered, not releasing that he was running straight towards an obstacle….

"Thomas, watch out!" Called Percy- but it was too late. The young prince ran straight into…. A person. He collapsed to the ground with a wince. He wasn't sure who he ran into, but he did run into them hard.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said shyly, as he looked up, and gasped. Standing above him was a woman he had never seen before. She was graceful and elegantly poised. Her face suggested intelligence and helpfulness. She wore a long, flowing teal dress and had brown hair tied in a bun.

"My, are you alright?" She asked Thomas. Thomas felt uneasy around her, but he nodded shyly.

"I…I think so," he answered, getting back onto his feet, brushing off his dress and making sure the fabric hadn't torn before looking up at her. "I'm very sorry for running into you. I didn't see you there…"

"Oh, that's alright!" The stranger chuckled. "These things happen."

"Thomas! How many times have I told you to watch where you run?" Asked King Godred, coming up behind the lady.

"Sorry, Father," Thomas answered, sheepishly. He heard Rosie and his brothers come up behind him, along with Henry. "I'll be more careful in future."

"Good," Said the King, and he took the woman's hand in his own. "My children, and my employees," he added, looking at Henry and Percy. "I would like to introduce to you my future bride."

"New…bride?" Rosie stammered in shock, looking at Edward and Gordon with sadness and alarm. They still remembered their mother well and had no desire to replace her.

"This is the Princess Frances. She comes from the kingdom of Bridlington." King Godred announced.

"But I do prefer the nickname, Frankie- it's much more… shall we say, friendly?" she smiled at them. But it didn't look friendly at all more calculating and icily sincere.

"But… why?" Gordon asked.

Godred fixed a steely eye. "Even though three of you are old enough to make your own choices, you've still been without your mother for over a decade. It could do you all no harm to have a mother figure in your lives- especially since you, Edward, are my heir to the throne, and you, Rosie, my dearest daughter, have not been able to benefit from a maternal figure."

Rosie did not like how Frankie gave her at that, before it disappeared behind a huge smile as she looked at the king. "So, my dear Red, when shall the wedding be?"

"It shall be two weeks today, my dear!" Announced the king, with a broad grin on his face.

Rosie and the three princes were shocked. Fifteen years after their mother's death, their father was remarrying…. In only two weeks?

This shocked them all so much, that they never spoke again for the rest of the night.

As for Percy and Henry, they were shocked as well, but not as affected as the royal siblings were. They never knew the former Queen, for an orphaned Henry came into the King's employment only ten years ago, along with Percy.


	4. A Written Warning

"Royal balls are such a bore," Sniffed Gordon.

"I agree, dear brother," Said Rosie, her eyes boring into the souls gliding across the dancefloor; reds, blues, pinks, lavenders, purples and whites bloomed across the cream and green floral-patterned marble floor.

Edward and Thomas could not help but agree with their sibling's statement. Balls were indeed boring, as their friends were often barred from attending, and obnoxious, snooty dukes, princes, princesses and countesses, and many other men and women of 'noble rank' came flocking to the floor instead.

Not only did this bore the four out of their minds; but Frankie forbade them to dance or even speak with any of their guests. Nor were they allowed to sneak away from the ball to their rooms, or even ask to be excused.

"At least it can't get worse than this, right?" Thomas asked bravely, trying to make his siblings feel better about their dire circumstances, but clutched the lace of his gown, fearing their responses.

"It's only just getting started, little Thomas," Gordon said grimly. He did perk up a little as a couple danced past; the lady was dressed in a fuchsia ballgown, and the gentleman in a teal blue suit; but he soon slumped again when they danced past without a word to the royal quartet.

Rosie wondered why he would think that; but it suddenly dawned on her that in addition to the dancing itself, there was a lavish and extravagant feast. This was her favourite part about balls. It reminded her of one of her fondest memories was that when she was 18 years old.

She sighed, allowing her mind to replay the memory.

….

"Rosie, would you mind watching Thomas until his nanny arrives?" Asked 21-year-old Edward.

"Why me?" Rosie asked, confused, as Gordon handed her their little brother. Thomas gave her an adorable, toothy smile; that, combined with his handsome brown curls, made Rosie's heart melt repeatedly.

"Well, Father wants to introduce me to several daughters of his trading allies," Replied her elder brother.

"He's trying to get me married off, too," Grunted Gordon grumpily, before softening his tone. "Do not fret, dear sister; you only need watch him for an hour. If any longer, I'll fire the nanny."

Rosie smiled uncertainly. "O…Okay. Good luck, you two,"

Edward smiled politely, and then King Godred arrived to introduce them to some royal princesses of neighbouring kingdoms; leaving Rosie with their baby brother.

"Well, brother mine, looks like it's just us," She said lovingly.

"Why?" Thomas asked innocently.

"Father wants our brothers to marry princesses." She replied.

"Yuck!" Thomas exclaimed.

"You said it," Agreed Rosie.

….

Meanwhile, Gordon watched as the strange couple from before passed them again. This time, however, the gentleman in teal blue saw Gordon sitting with his two brothers and sister and winked at the prince when his partner wasn't looking.

Gordon's face flushed bright red. Only Thomas seemed to notice this, however- as Edward was looking elsewhere, and Rosie was lost in her daydream.

….

"So, Thomas, what shall we do?" Rosie asked.

"Can we eat?" Thomas asked, hopefully. "I'm hungry."

The princess knew that eating before the king would get them into trouble, but she did have an idea on how she could resolve this. However, it did involve breaking the rules.

"Now, Thomas, I will be back in a minute, okay? Don't tell anyone." She watched as Thomas nodded obediently, before slipping into the kitchen.

…

"Gordon, do you know him?" Thomas asked quietly, so their siblings wouldn't be disturbed. Though it hardly seemed to matter; for they both appeared to be lost in their own worlds.

"No, I do not," Gordon answered, regretfully. "I do not recall seeing him before, actually. I wonder who he is?"

"Shall we ask Edward? He might know," said Thomas thoughtfully.

"No!"

….

Rosie took deep breaths to calm her beating heart as she slipped into the Royal Kitchens, aka the Forbidden Terrain. She tiptoed across the stone floor, making certain that she didn't reveal her presence to the chef or the staff.

At last, her lavender coloured eyes secured their prize; a golden bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries. She allowed herself to take a small handful of strawberries, and dashed out of the kitchen, where she shared her haul with a delighted Thomas.

….

Despite her getting into trouble with Thomas' nanny for feeding him chocolate before bed, she felt it had been worth it to see him smile; and ever since that night, she always ate chocolate covered strawberries at balls.

….

"So, you think she might try something at her own engagement feast?" Thomas asked uncertainly, causing Rosie to come back to reality with a jolt.

"I know she will try something at the feast, Thomas," Replied Gordon, irritably. "She's up to no good."

Thomas bit his lip, but Rosie spoke up, "I get we're all upset about her becoming our stepmother, but maybe she's just not sure what to do. She is marrying the most powerful man in the land and becoming a second mother for his children. Maybe we should give her a chance."

Gordon balked at her words, and was about to protest when Edward stepped in. "I see nothing wrong with trying Rosie's suggestion." He said carefully. "She is new, and we know little about her."

"But, Edward"-

But the Crown Prince gave Gordon a stern look, and the younger man relented. "Alright." Gordon huffed sulkily, glaring as Frankie, who was dressed in a gorgeous teal coloured ballgown, waltzed past him, her fingers curled round Godred's shoulder like a hawk securing its prey.

Just then, a loud bell chimed half past nine, and Henry strode in, wearing a bright green shirt and a pair of freshly-pressed black trousers. In addition to the Royal Gardener, he also served other duties to the king, such as a valet and announcing the beginning of feasts.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, the Royal Feast is served," he announced, bowing respectfully as the King entered the dining room first, with Frankie's arm through his own.

Next to enter were Rosie and her brothers, who swept into the dining room in a diamond formation; Edward in front, Rosie and Gordon side by side, and Thomas at the back. As she passed Henry, Rosie felt a piece of folded paper brush past her fingers. Looking at their friend's face, she saw an urgency in his normally soft and kind jade green eyes which compelled her to accept the note discreetly, tucking it into the sleeve of her gown.

As the four made their way to their seats and sat down near their father and to-be stepmother, waiting for the kitchen staff to bring forth the dishes, the princess read the note.

The handwriting read:

'Proceed with grave caution, Your Majesties. The new Queen has ordered a 'special meal' for you all against our wishes.

With much regrets,

Henry'


	5. Dinner is Served

C. Cupcake Panda- thank you for your review. I appreciate you making the time to review my work. However, I made it explicitly clear in the beginning that I was changing a lot of details for this story. It was my choice to this, and everyone else has had no objection to this, or to the pacing.

I also appreciate your suggestions- however, I have chosen not to use them. I appreciate fans' suggestions for my stories, but I have already decided where I want this story to go.

And for everyone who's been keen to see updates, I'm so sorry I haven't been writing! I've been working at my dad's company to earn some summer cash 😊 then I caught a bloody awful cold which I've only just started to bounce back from.

But thank you for your wonderful words and your patience! Here's a small update for Princess Rosie and the Three Swans! Enjoy, and I will see you guys for other updates! (Hopefully!) Thank you very much!

….

The four siblings were silent as their meals were brought in and placed before them. Sir Topham Hatt gave an apologetic bow as he placed their plates before them and backed away elegantly.

Their 'food' looked harmless enough, but the smell, though largely subtle, was still noticeably 'off'.

"If we are to live another night, we'd best refrain from eating this," said Gordon, and the others agreed quietly.

"I have an idea. Follow my lead," hissed Rosie. Pushing her plate away, the princess announced, "We are very grateful for the labours of our cooks, and to our new mother for such a grand meal. Alas, my brothers and I are unwell at present. Please, continue, o gentle friends! We shall dine on bread alone tonight."

Relief crossed both Henry's and Sir Topham Hatt's faces, whilst Queen Frankie wore an expression of contempt, disguised as calm.

"Very well," she said dryly. "Ladies and lords of the courts- do not stare so! Kindly return to the feast."

"Indeed," Lord Knapford replied. "To the good King Godred, and the beautiful Queen Frances!"

"Hear, hear!" They all cheered and toasted the King and Queen with glasses of wine. All except the princes and princess, who also refrained from the wine for plain water instead.

...

"That was close!" Gasped Thomas, as the royal quartet slowly nibbled on bread throughout the feast, whilst everyone else tucked into chicken, fish, lamb, and the best vegetables available in the land. How they had room for the cheese, fruit and cream afterwards, they had no idea.

"Indeed- good thinking Rosie." Edward added in a commendable manner. "But I suspect that this is only the beginning. We must all be on our guard from now on," he finished gravely.

"Quite right, Edward!" Gordon replied approvingly. The others agreed with silent nods.

Across the table, Rosie could sense Frankie's disapproving glare focus on her and her brothers. She felt a small shiver run down her spine at the very thought of it.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" Asked Thomas, worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Thomas, I'm fine, really." She replied with a smile, trying not to show her fear to Thomas or their brothers. After all, she didn't want them to worry any further. "It is a mere chill I had. Nothing more.

Thomas nodded, but he kept his eyes on his older sister for the rest of the night. He adored Rosie, and he was hoping that she really was alright- but he felt something was not right with her at all….

As the feast slowly wound to a close, the siblings all snuck off to their shared bedchamber to plan their next move- and of course to get some rest.

After all, they had to keep their wits and energy about them if they had any hope of resisting the cunning Queen Frankie.

….

However, they were all unaware that a pair of ruby-red eyes were watching them from outside their window. He first noticed a boy, not much younger than he, with brown hair, and sky-blue eyes, sitting cross legged on one of the beds. A young man with blue hair and blue eyes was sitting beside him on the bed, an arm around his shoulders. A third man, with hair similar to that of the youngest, seemed very muscular and athletic-looking, and was pacing up and down the room, his voice quite deep and low.

A girl was with them, with lavender coloured hair. This surprised him a lot. Was she their sister? She didn't look anything like the men or the boy in the room.

But, this was no consequential matter to him. For he could see the target very clearly.

As quietly as he came, he left the window, and tiptoed away into the night, eager to prepare for the next phase of their plan.


	6. A Bird in a Cage

A fortnight later, during which little had happened in the peaceful little kingdom, had suddenly witnessed the pendulum of Fortune swing the other way- a thirty-year-old man was condemned to hang by the gallows; accused of murder.

His name was Montague Lavon; but he went by the nickname, Duck, to his friends. Amongst his closest friends were the Crown Prince Edward; Scottish blacksmith brothers named Donald and Douglas Campbell; butcher's boy, Oliver Price, and BoCo, a much-respected carpenter.

Edward was aware that Duck would never, ever consider murdering anyone; thus, he was shocked by the news of the arrest of his friend; which occurred one rainy afternoon in the throne room; brought to him not by his royal staff, but by mutual friends of himself and Duck.

….

"Ye see, ye're Highness, we tried appealing tae the King, but he said he'd defer the decision tae the Queen Frankie." Donald spat in disgust.

"Aye; we came tae see if we can acquire your support in freeing the laddie, Eddie- erm, I mean, your Highness," Added his brother, elbowing Donald in the ribs.

"Please, sire, he's been good to me- ever since Douglas here saved my life, Duck's taught me a lot." Said Oliver. "I'd do anything to help him in return for all he's done for me."

BoCo nodded in agreement. "And he and I…. we, erm, have a very close relationship, my Lord," the green attired man stated to his best friend, who nodded grimly at the news.

"My friends, I am unable to defy the Queen's orders and order his release." He smiled warmly and reassuringly at their crestfallen faces, "However, I intend to speak for him at the court. I shall be his lawyer in the trial."

The four looked hopeful.

"You think you can do it?" Asked BoCo, hopefully.

"I am certain I have a good chance of success." Edward replied. "I cannot guarantee it will be successful; but I am most certain Duck will be declared a free man. A free man, for his innocence shall be proved!"

The four friends nodded approvingly.

"Good on ye, mate!" Cried Donald heartily, clapping the prince in the back in a friendly manner… before remembering it wasn't recommended royal etiquette; nor was cursing at his stupidity in profane, colourful terms.

"Now, go to my quarters at once," Added the prince, glancing over their sopping clothes in shock. "You're all soaking wet; and look as though you need food and wine, in addition to a change of clothes. Come, stay a while out of this foul weather, and I shall entertain you to the best of my ability."

"How?" Grunted Donald, sceptically.

"Would a game of cards suffice?" Asked Edward.

"…ye're on."

…..

Edward was unwilling to keep his guests waiting for him; but he was also in desperate urge to find his brother, Prince Gordon, so he scribbled out a message, and handed it to Sir Topham.

"I need you to deliver this to Gordon immediately." Edward said, biting his lip anxiously. "An urgent affair has arisen concerning an old friend of mine, and I require my brother's assistance."

Sir Topham noted that the crown prince did indeed look distressed and he wanted to ask what the matter was; but he kept silent, knowing that Edward might not open up about it yet.

"As you wish, sire," he said instead, giving a small but polite bow. "I shall deliver it promptly."

"Thank you," Replied Edward, a grateful smile passing his lips. "I appreciate your loyalty to my siblings and I; especially during these hard times."

"I will always be here to serve you, for as long as I can," Vowed Sir Topham, and watched as Edward hurried away to his quarters to join his companions for food, wine and a rousing game of cards.

…..

Ten minutes later, Sir Topham found Gordon entering the castle; rain dripping from his brown hair, his sky-blue cloak, his brown boots…. In fact, rain was dripping from pretty much everywhere on Gordon's person onto the floor.

Gordon himself was in a foul mood; he was furious that his afternoon ride had received an unexpected soaking.

"Hello, your Highness," Greeted Sir Topham cordially, moving forwards to assist his master in removing his drenched cloak and boots. "How was your ride?"

"It went splendidly," Spat Gordon sarcastically, trying to brush his tunic down.

The butler cleared his throat politely. Gordon reddened at the reminder, and muttered, "Sorry, old friend," under his breath.

"That's alright," replied the butler gently, before he handed Gordon the note. "Your brother asked me to give it to you. He says it's urgent."

Gordon was about to ask, when he saw the note's contents. It read:

' _Gordon,_

 _Duck has been arrested on the charge of attempting to murder Sir Glynn; but BoCo, Oliver and the Scottish twins say that Duck is innocent- very serious. If you remember, Sir Glynn is an old friend of Stephen Norramby; and his father is a key ally of Prince Hiro, and on cordial terms with us. This could lead to disaster. I need you to ask Spencer if he can keep Duck safe and well fed until the trial; at which I intend to defend him and prove his innocence. I shall ask Henry to help him._

 _God Speed,_

 _E.'_

… _._

Gordon nearly dropped the note in shock on reading the terrible news. He turned to Sir Topham, his face pale, "Edward says that Duck's been arrested for attempted murder; he needs me to ask if Spencer can look after him in the dungeons until the trial."

Sir Topham nodded gravely.

"Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"Not that I can think of," replied Gordon dismissively, a hand running through his flyaway locks. "I'll let you know, of course. Once I've spoken to Spencer, I'll see if you can assist."

"Very well. I wish you luck." Nodded Sir Topham gravely.

"Thank you, Toppy," Replied the prince, smiling weakly but sincerely; before striding off towards the dungeons to find the Captain of the Guards; their cousin, and hopefully be able to help his brother in this mission.

He felt for Duck; he had a sneaking suspicion that his own stepmother had played a hand in his sorry state of affairs at present.


	7. A Plot is Hatched

Author's Note: Much thanks to my awesome online sis, Raphianna, for not only helping me get this update together, but also for helping to fix previous chapters of this fanfic to bring it up to date. I couldn't have managed this without her help and advice 😊

Also, we, along with suicuneluvr, have a headcanon that Thomas likes to wear dresses, so this has been included in the edits. Please leave comments and constructive feedback; but flames are not acceptable or tolerable. To quote Thomas's opening line: "We will never respect you!"

But here is Chapter 7 of Princess Rosie and the Three Swans! Please, enjoy!

"We will never respect you! You're not our real Mother!" Thomas shouted angrily, tears building up in his eyes.

"Why, Thomas!" Frankie gasped, feigning hurt. "How could you say such a thing?!"

This statement of the young Prince and his stepmother's response had occurred as a result of an argument between them on how Thomas needs to obey Frankie's orders. But Thomas declared that he never would.

"Because you are not our Mother… and you never will be. No marriage will make it so." Thomas repeated heatedly and lowly. It was so uncharacteristic of him, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Queen Frankie swept away from the throne room, towards her own royal rooms, her eyes covered by her hands, pretending to cry. Her teal coloured gown brushed the lush red carpets as she snubbed Topham, who was entering the room.

The man paid the Queen no mind as he walked to the young Prince, the boy he promised to protect with his very life if it came to that. "Are you alright, your Highness?" He asked gently, seeing Thomas shaking like a leaf with rage and shock over what had just happened, his blue and red silk gown quivering as well.

"Toppy," Said Thomas, suddenly, registering his favourite butler's voice. He moved forwards and hugged the taller man dearly, hiding his face in his chest, forgetting their roles for the moment. "May I talk to you, please?" He asked, urgently.

"Of course," Topham replied, hugging the boy back gently. "Until the last sands of the hourglass drop, I am here for you."

He never spoke it, but Thomas could tell that he would say the same about Rosie and their brothers.

...

Meanwhile, Frankie strode through the royal bedroom, and entered a door which revealed her dimly lit quarters. Once in, and the door securely locked, Frankie allowed herself to relax.

Her teal coloured dress sparkled and glittered in the dying candlelight, like water reflecting the setting sun. The warmth of the room bathed her with security and reassurance.

In the darkness, perched precariously on a small, wooden chair, sat her faithful slave, Hurricane, who was dressed in a dark red tunic and tan coloured leggings. His brown eyes gleaned in the candle's glow as he rose to greet her.

"Hello, your Majesty." He said politely, giving a small bow. "How did the plan go?"

"Edward took the bait, as planned," said Frankie nonchalantly, waving a dismissive hand in his direction; before she produced a map from her sleeve and lain it on the table. It showed a part of Sodor marked in red.

"Come here, my faithful one." She crooned, her finger beckoning him over. Hurricane reluctantly obeyed, striding across the room to join his mistress at the table to survey the map.

"This part of Sodor, my dear Hurricane, as you will recall, is run by the Japanese." She said, her finger running along the red line, before continuing. "It is governed by the Crown Prince Hiro. One of his most powerful friends and allies is the esteemed Sir Robert Norramby. His eldest son, Stephen, is close friends with Lord Glynn. If Edward is seen to be defending a newly declared enemy to the Norrambys- and ergo, to the Prince Hiro, war will break out between his kingdom and ours."

"And?"

"And we fight." The queen replied, indifferently, her fingers caressing the paper. "Once we win the war, we can take over- and I will become queen of both this kingdom and of theirs!" She slammed her fist down on the table in triumph, spilling ink and wine on the table before bursting into a loud cackle.

Hurricane chuckled- somewhat uneasily, but he was extremely relieved when she didn't notice; before he frowned. "There is one small matter to attend to, your Majesty." He added.

"Which is?" Asked Frankie, in annoyance.

"That of your husband, and your stepchildren."

Almost immediately, Frankie's face melted from anger to cheerfulness, and she clapped her hands delightedly.

"Ah, yes, of course, my dear Hurricane! I haven't forgotten about my family," she said, playfully stroking Hurricane's jawline in a seductive manner. "I shall leave Red be… for now. He may still be of use to us yet… besides, his absence will hinder our plan." She reminded him.

He nodded. "And your stepchildren?"

"Oh, quite simple, really." Frankie replied, giggling like an immature kitchen maid eavesdropping on juicy gossip. "I intend to get rid of them, yes indeed! They will spoil my plan! But I shall not kill them. No, no, that is far too dull. Besides, I fear the powerful magicians in the mountains, Hurricane. They have some very strong magic; spells that could encounter my own, if they so desired." She gestured to another table in the room, covered in potions of varying colours of red, green, yellow, purple, blue, lavender, orange… it went on and on. The desk was also littered with ancient books, pages open on mystic symbols and runes, jotted down in goat's blood and dried in the light of a full moon.

It was very powerful dark magic.

"The magicians," she informed Hurricane, as though she was a tutor lecturing her student about the importance of arithmetic in the court, "Have powerful spells in communicating with the dead, and therefore, if darling Red hears about his beloved children's deaths, he merely had to summon these magicians forward, and I will be brutally punished!"

Hurricane nodded, feeling full of disbelief that these men would willingly consort with corpses, for any reason.

"However, they have always the greatest respect for the swan," Continued Queen Frankie, her voice dropping to a near whisper. "They all respected and loved the late Queen Margaret greatly, and believed the swan to be God's gift to her." She paused for dramatic effect.

"And what better tribute to my predecessor, than to turn her children into swans!" She finished, bursting out into laughter; genuinely evil laughter that sent shivers down Hurricane's back. The Queen continued, unusually oblivious to her servant's odd mood. "I shall start with that runt, the Prince Thomas." She informed him, walking over towards the table of potions.

Lifting up a flask of blue potion, she flipped through the pages of the book nearest her elbow, until she stopped at a particular page; which she triumphantly showed to Hurricane.

Now, he couldn't understand any of the magic stuff in her book; but the blood-red illustration of the swan flying in the sky against what looked like the sun made him feel a bit queasy.

"Isn't this…"

"Alas, my magic is only powerful enough to keep them swans during the day," she lamented. "But no matter… who will believe they are really princes, cursed to be the Queen's birds?!"


	8. Thomas's Transformation

That same night, Thomas went to bed early with a headache. He was lying on his bed next to the window, tossing and turning when a gentle knock came at the door.

"Come in," he called out weakly.

"Ah, hello, Your Highness," Henry replied, stepping into the royal bedroom shared by the princes and princess. "How fare thee?"

"Terribly," replied Thomas, "But it's just a headache. I'm sure it'll clear by morning." He added reassuringly. Henry meant well, but he was prone to anxiety and Thomas didn't want to worry his friend.

"Are you sure? You've been afflicted by it all evening."

Thomas sat in bed- and regretted it as his head began spinning. "How did you"-

"I noticed you were rubbing your temples since supper," Henry replied, matter-of-factly. "Plus, Percy overheard you telling your Father you were retiring early. Now for Lady's sake, Thomas, lie down!" the gardener huffed, dropping Thomas's title. "I don't want you to outdo yourself!" He gently pushed the prince back onto the bed.

"Thanks…" mumbled Thomas, sheepishly. "That… that was foolish of me."

"Nonsense- I merely startled you," replied Henry, pulling out a little clear bottle made of glass; which was shaped like a swan. Inside the unusual bottle was a small volume of blue liquid.

"What is that, Henry?" asked Thomas, with a cautious curiosity.

"I visited the apothecary today, my lord, to see if I could find some cure for your headache," replied Henry, by means of explanation. "He recommended this to me. Said it works wonders for a headache- ' _drink every drop, and you won't feel like going for the chop!'._ Rather tasteless slogan, in my view, but what can you do?"

"Well… if he said it'll work," replied Thomas, doubtfully, accepting the proffered bottle from Henry. "It's a strange shape of bottle."

"Yes, but I think the apothecary said that they do all sorts of unusual shaped bottles for wealthier clients." Replied Henry. "It's exquisite, isn't it?"

"Hm-hm," Thomas answered absent-mindedly, distracted by the blue liquid swirling and swooshing inside the bottle. "Where's Toppers?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's helping Gordon with some matter or other," replied Henry. "I think it concerned Spencer."

In truth, he knew what the matter was, but Gordon didn't want Thomas to worry, so he asked Henry, Edward and Spencer not to say anything to Thomas just yet, until they could either get him off the hook or, failing that, when Duck was sentenced.

Thomas had no idea why Gordon would be dealing with an issue regarding the head of their Royal Guard… but he was feeling too nauseous to dwell on the matter any further, so, fortunately, he didn't ask Henry anything else.

"Well, if you don't need me to do anything else for you, I'll leave you to rest, Thomas," said Henry, as he watched Thomas down the liquid with a grimace on his face.

"Thanks Henry," said the young prince, putting the bottle down on his bedside table. "That stuff was disgusting though."

"Hopefully it'll alleviate your pain. Goodnight, sweet prince."

"Goodnight, Henry." Replied Thomas with a yawn, snuggling into the sheets as Henry quietly exited the Royal Bedchamber, leaving the young prince to rest quietly.

…..

The next morning, Rosie let out a yawn, having just finished her morning bath. She decided to go and check on Thomas- whom she had heard was ill- and then get dressed and join her brothers for breakfast.

"You may leave," she said politely but authoritatively to her maids, Molly and Lady.

"Yes, my Lady." Curtsied Molly. "May we get you anything else?"

"No thank you. That will be all."

The ladies curtsied gracefully, and scuttled off downstairs to continue their duties, whilst Rosie turned the door handle…

"Thomas are you awake?" she called softly, gently pushing the door open so as not to disturb her baby brother too much.

…

The sight that greeted her was not her youngest brother on his bed, smiling gratefully at her, or even sleeping, as Rosie initially imagined- but a beautiful white swan, flapping wildly round the Royal Bedchamber, clearly trying to find a way out.

"Wait, wait!" Rosie called to the swan, knowing it probably wouldn't understand her. To her surprise, however, it flew down onto her bed, which was nearest, and gazed at her with a mournful look.

"It's ok… I won't hurt you…" Rosie added, in a gentler tone, as she slowly made her way to the bed. "I want to help you…"

Her voice trailed off as she suddenly realised there was something very unusual about this swan- for it had a small blue band around its neck, and blue tinged wing feathers. Otherwise, the swan looked very ordinary.

Suddenly, Rosie tripped over her dress, and suddenly stumbled forwards. The swan immediately jumped to her side, as though to help her.

Fortunately, the princess regained her balance, and glanced over at the swan.

"I appreciate you wanting to help me, sweet bird, but I'm alright, really." Rosie said reassuringly, still transfixed by the blue band round its neck.

But before she could take a closer look, the swan flapped its wings wildly and sprang for the window- which was wide open.

Rosie watched in dismay as her new companion flew away- just as a knock on the door was heard.

"Rosie, dear, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

The princess recognised the sickly-sweet tone immediately. "Yes, your Majesty." She answered.

"Now, now, no need for formalities, dear," answered Queen Frankie, opening the door. "Your brothers and I were waiting for you downstairs."

"I apologise. I must have lost track of time." Rosie answered, with a stiff curtsey.

"Ah, well, no harm done." Frankie answered, putting an arm around Rosie in a fake gesture of maternal affection. "Where's your brother gone to?"

"I don't know…. Mother."

"Hm, perhaps he went out for some fresh air," suggested Frankie. "Come now, my girl, we shall eat breakfast."

"Will Father join us?"

"I'm afraid not…. He's, how do I put this…. Indisposed. He's currently trying to work on a treaty with the British-Japanese kingdom across the border."

"I see…"

' _No, I don't think you do, my girl…'_ thought Queen Frankie with a dark chuckle as she led Rosie downstairs for breakfast with the two princes.


End file.
